"בידים שלנו" סרטו של Chuck Olin
thumb|ימין|335 px"בידים שלנו" (Nelle nostre mani) הוא סרטו של Chuck Olin על הבריגדה היהודית משנת 2012. מתוך YouTube הנה קליפ של סרט תיעודי WW2 צ'אק אולין, חבר שלי מאוחר / קולנוען משיקגו, שהופק. (ראה http://www.olin.films.com) / http://YouTube.com/ClipsNBlips לכל קטעים. פרפרזת החוברת המצורפת DVD של "בידיים שלנו": בשבועות האחרונים של WW2, הבריגדה היהודית הולכת לקרב נגד הגנרל הנאצי רומל, תחת פיקוד צבאי בריטי, כחטיבה כל-יהודית של כ -5,000, בגאווה טסה היהודי דגל. מייד לאחר המלחמה, בתוך הכאוס של אירופה שלאחר המלחמה, ומתחת לאפם של הצבאות בעלות הברית הכובשת, החיילים היהודים הצעירים masterminded פעולה אחת חשאית אחרי הבא לחוליות נקמה סודיות להתנקש בחיי קציני נאצים במחבוא - והנדסת ההצלה של ניצולי שואה לפלסטין. מאוחר יותר בשינה 1948 הבריגדה היהודית סייעה בארגון הצעיר-הגנה לישראל (צה"ל) במלחמת עצמאות של ישראל. עבודת מצלמה: נורתה מחוץ למסך במרכז ישראל, ירושלים - הרצאתו של משה קאהן. קליפ רק © 2012 על ידי ClipsNBlips, ירושלים קטגוריה השכלה Here's a clip of a WW2 documentary Chuck Olin, my late friend/filmmaker from Chicago, produced. (See http://www.olin.films.com) / http://YouTube.com/ClipsNBlips for all clips. Paraphrasing the DVD liner notes of "In Our Own Hands": In the final weeks of WW2, the Jewish Brigade goes into combat against Nazi General Rommel, under British military command, as an all-Jewish brigade of 5000+, proudly flying the Jewish flag. Immediately after the war, amidst the chaos of postwar Europe, and under the noses of the occupying Allied armies, the young Jewish soldiers masterminded one clandestine operation after the next for the the secret vengeance squads to assassinate Nazi officers in hiding - and engineering the rescue of Holocaust survivors to Palestine. Later in 1948 The Jewish Brigade helped organize the fledgling Israel Defense Forces (IDF) in Israel's War of Independence. Camerawork: Shot off screen at Israel Center, Jerusalem - lecture by Moshe Kahan. Clip only ©2012 by ClipsNBlips, Jerusalem "מוקד" - פורטל יהודי איטליה הגיבורים של הבריגדה היהודית סיפרו בסרט תיעודי, על ידי מנהל צ'אק אולין, שמציג היום אחר הצהריים עד 17 בבית של זיכרון וההיסטוריה ביוזמת החברים הרומיים של ישראל. "האיש שלנו INelle" הוא הכותרת של העבודה, מתאר את העובדות ההיסטוריות שהם ראו את חטיבת הגיבור עם קטעים וראיונות עם לוחמי בציר. נוסד בשנת 1941 כתוצאה מהגיוס שהושק על ידי ממשלת בריטניה במאמץ לבלום את ההתקדמות הגרמנית בצפון אפריקה, מתנדבי הבריגדה היהודית שנאספו אלפי יהודים צעירים באז פלסטין תחת שלטון המנדט הבריטי יחד עם רבים מתנדבים נוספים מקנדה, דרום אפריקה, אוסטרליה, ברית המועצות ופולין. פורסם בסתיו 1944 בחזית האיטלקית, הגוף יהפוך פעולות בלתי נשכחות, כפריצת הדרך הראשונה של הקו הגותי בנהר סניו לצד חטיבת יונתן ושחרור מקומות רבים במרכז איטליה. כניסה להקרנה היא נושא חופשי לזמינות. - ראה עוד ב: http://moked.it/blog/2015/02/17/qui-roma-gli-eroi-della-brigata-2/#sthash.t2WCL0vM.dpuf Gli eroi della Brigata Ebraica raccontati attraverso un film-documentario, opera del regista Chuck Olin, che si presenta questo pomeriggio alle 17 alla Casa della Memoria e della Storia su iniziativa dell’Associazione Romana Amici d’Israele. “Nelle nostre mani”, questo il titolo dell’opera, descrive i fatti storici che videro protagonista la Brigata con filmati d’epoca e interviste ai combattenti. Nata nel 1941 a seguito della mobilitazione lanciata dal governo inglese nello sforzo di arginare l’avanzata tedesca nel Nord Africa, la Brigata Ebraica raccolse migliaia di giovani ebrei volontari dall’allora Palestina sotto mandato britannico insieme a moltissimi altri volontari provenienti da Canada, Sudafrica, Australia, Unione Sovietica e Polonia. Inviato nell’autunno del 1944 sul fronte italiano, il corpo compirà azioni memorabili, come il primo sfondamento della Linea Gotica all’altezza del fiume Senio a fianco della divisione Folgore e la liberazione di numerose località del Centro Italia. L’ingresso alla proiezione è libero fino a esaurimento posti. (17 febbraio 2015) - See more at: http://moked.it/blog/2015/02/17/qui-roma-gli-eroi-della-brigata-2/#sthash.t2WCL0vM.dpuf קטגוריה:הבריגדה העברית